What is a True Monster?
by Lynel Hunter
Summary: In the world of Zelda: Breath of the Wild; Watch as Rakasa "Monster, in another tongue." is born and what his true intentions are. Follow Rakasa as he raises armies of Kin and begin to clash for territories against the Hylian Knights of old, having his Heartstrings pulled every step of the way. (Relies heavily on BOTW Map.)
1. Calamities Catalyst

A man sits down besides a child who is laying all snuggled up in its bed. The man grabs an old book that looked like it was once scorched from a fire. He opens it up, the child then said to the man, "Ayah... another bedtime story? Aren't i too old for bedtime stories?" the man softly replied "Not this story little one", turning the page, the man began to read.

The first thing i can remember is a voice amidst the nothingness. That voice gave me a name and a direction. Link, and i was told to open my eyes. I awoke in a dim lit room. I was lying in a pool of restorative water that had kept me alive and in stasis for 100 years. But something is different from then. I leave the conclave with nothing but cloth on my back and a mysterious slate on my waist. I run out into the bright light of the outside world, my eyes adjust and i walk up to a grassy ledge and see a breathtaking view.

"Why does this all look so familiar..." i say to myself.

I make my way down a grassy path to my right and come across an old man. This is the first person i have seen since i awoke. We speak, but i don't get much out of him, a mysterious old man indeed. You know the rest of the story from there i'm sure. I free all of the Divine Beasts, get the Sword of Light, and make my way to Hyrule Castle.

Through dungeons and hallways, gatehouses and waterfalls, i make my way to the inner sanctum of the castle. Upon entering the room i see an enormous black cocoon attached to the ceiling. Then suddenly; The Sac bursts open and The most monstrous thing i have ever seen in my life drops down into the center of the room. This Blighted creature had 5 arms, Hellfire Red eyes, and a Large blade encased in flame.

The beast's speed did not match my own, i managed to get the beast to a critical state. But the beast suddenly started glowing a bright red and no matter how many bomb arrows i fired at it, it seemed to have no effect. The smoldering flames are being lashed throughout the room and the heat is unbearable. Stamina low, out of arrows, weapons broken, Cuts and bruises all over, the only thing i have left is a Royal guard shield on the verge of breaking and the Master Sword that is out of energy. Gannonblight aims its large left arm at me and fires a beam. With no other option and with the last of my stamina, i thrust my shield forth and deflect the shot right back to the Calamity.

An explosion and then a shrilling scream. The beast began to implode, Just as i thought it was over, i hear a noise out in Hyrule Field. Dark smoke from all over began to be sucked into a black hole, the Gannonblight began to regenerate itself into its true form. I rush out to Hyrule field and see the Great Calamity which is said to be created from the pure hatred and malicious intent of all living things. Gravely injured i manage to get on my trusted steed Grom. Zelda attempted to aid me by granting me the Sacred Bow, alas; i could not keep my grip on the bow and could not draw the string. The Calamity is burning the field and wreaking havoc in its wake. I cannot stop here and I must do something, as a last resort i ask upon my dead friend Revali to grant me a strong uplift. With the ounce of strength i have left in me, i hold my para-glider and begin to sail skywards. Directly above the Calamity i release my grip and begin to fall to my death, holding in my hands the barely shimmering Master Sword i plunge into the darkness of the calamity itself.

Second Half of intro,

Falling into deep darkness i am consumed by the void. My mind cloudy and my thoughts scrambled, i begin to hear the whisperings of the dead. Suddenly my mind was filled with the memories of others, bad memories, filled with desperation and hate. It was so much and too hard not to succumb to my emotions. What is this i feel in me? Hate, Agony, Writhing, Loathing, Anger, and Sorrow… I have all of these feelings in me and they are all boiling on the surface, Are these my feelings or the feelings of all those who begat unjust deaths? I cannot control myself, There are no words for the pain and horror i feel at this moment. I wish i was dead, then i see it; shimmering in the distance a small flickering light. I try to move in the direction of the light but quickly realized that i cannot move. Then the fear, the claustrophobia, the gasping for air as if i was drowning hit me in a spastic burst. 'I don't want this' I scream in my mind with pure desperation. How long have i been in this void? I do not know. Who am i, What am i?

Then i hear a voice, a dark voice that rasped as if it could not breathe," You are nothing, you are empty, My catalyst." As i begin to realize what is speaking i understand that this is it, this is the Great Calamity. Voices begin to resound in my head. I am shown memories of the Calamity, memories from its view, all the evil it did, all the hate. My heart starts to harden and my emotions begin to quell. As of this moment my soul linked with the great calamity and we became as one, and i its catalyst. I am now 2 sides of the same coin. Is this my fate? To destroy and be destroyed?

In the last attempt to keep my own mind intact, I let out my soul in a shout so loud my emotions rebounded across all of Hyrule. Time seemed to stop, no that is incorrect, time was no longer coherent or valid. After all of the injustice done by the Calamity, i wanted to right its wrongs. The flickering light still there, i manage to wriggle my way to it and touch it with the tip of my index finger. i shout as loud as i can and say "I pray to thee Goddesses of old, please.. Help me right the wrongs!" The once faded light now beamed a brilliant White, making the source out to be the Master Sword. In a loud but soothing unison voice i hear "We have heard your plea, You will be forever cursed with the memories and feelings of others, you will become the Calamity itself. But for this you are the savior of all life in not only Hyrule, but in the entire universe. The only way to finally end the calamity once and for all, is a bride who can truly give love unto you despite all of the hate in your heart. With this gift we depart... Make the world a better place." The Darkness around me begins to Recede. In the middle of the Inner Sanctum of Hyrule Castle i lay, Soiled in black from the Blight of the Calamity. My hair pure white from the strain and stress of my body. My eyes like a Blazing fire from the hatred of every living thing. Thus the birth of me, some call me Dark Link, but my true self is The Great Calamity, and my new name Rakasa, Monster in another tongue.

I pick myself off of the floor and take a look around. I see a castle much glossier than before, the paintings still intact and the castle not in ruins. I see no sign of the calamity nor anything really…. Meanwhile just outside of the castle to the front lay a horde of guardians and the 4 divine beasts ready to fire. And at the front gate was all my friends, alive. Ravali, Mipha, Zelda, Daruk, Urbosa… but, also… i see myself…

(3rd person narrative since Rakasa {Dark Link} cannot hear or see what is going on in this next scene.)

"Princess Look! The Calamity just vanished!" Daruk Shouted in disbelief. Everyone looks at the Castle which no longer has any signs of impending doom. Zelda then says to the champions " We must take caution and see if the Calamity is truly gone." Link nodded and then started the walk to the Castle. The 4 Divine beasts ready to fire at any time at Links command if anything went wrong. Link explores the castle with 15 Hylian Soldiers, but they found the Castle completely empty. At last they reach the inner sanctum, but see nothing, no traces of the black smog which had moved in just an hour ago. He returns to Zelda and her Royal Guard to tell her the good tidings. Time goes on and they rehabilitate the Castle of Hyrule. The champions go back to their homelands with a bitter taste on their tongue knowing that this must be far from over.

(back to 1st person point of view)

I saw what looked like myself coming into the castle with some Knights, i decided to leave before they saw me. However i wanted a closer look to see if what i saw was truly me. I lingered for a while to the back of the inner sanctum on a ledge where i would escape at a moment's notice. When i saw myself enter that room i knew who it was, it was definitely me. I jumped out the back and swiftly left the castle unseen. I saw a puddle of water under a tree and for the first time saw myself, pitch black, white hair, red eyes… How could this be me? have i really changed so much? No… this IS me, these memories and feelings... this is the REAL Me. That person i saw in the sanctum was Link; the champion. I am The Great Calamities Catalyst. it seems that i have come back to right the wrongdoings of the calamity. This is not the end.

Rakasa started to laugh, but it quickly turned into tears rolling down his cheeks.


	2. True Monsters

With nowhere to return to, Rakasa made his way past Eldin Canyon and up to the East Akkala grasslands. The wind blowing through his hair, and his feet touching the wavy grass; He remembers how long it has been since he had some peace and quiet. Rakasa leaned up against an apple tree and attempted to take a quick nap. Soon he started breathing heavily and awoke in a panic after remembering the haunting memories. He calmed down but could not get a wink of rest for the entire night. The next morning Rakasa walked around the forest for a while and came across what looked like a large treehouse. He quickly then noticed 4 red bokoblins and a blue one. However these are not the beasts that Hyrule 100 years from now in the non-existent future had. Since the Bokoblins hadn't been exposed to the blight of the Calamity, they were not hatred driven mindless beasts, but creatures with their own culture and technology. Their eyes a soft colored blue, they had no skull ornaments or things made of bones. They were thinner and starved, and did not have powerful muscles.

Rakasa, stricken with curiosity wants to learn more about these monsters. He proceeds to watch over them for a day and a half, carefully as not to be seen. During midday Rakasa was eating an apple when he heard a loud angry guttural noise. He peeked behind a tree and saw a group of Four Hylian Travelers. The Hylians with wide smerks slash at the blue Bokoblin with their weapons. The Bokoblin, holding his arms outstretched to his sides seemingly has no hostility towards the travelers who are taking pleasure in torturing the poor soul. The four red bokoblins quivering in fear are huddled together. It was rather obvious to Rakasa who was in the wrong. With flooding emotions and once again seeing into the memories of others, Rakasa began to be enraged and was no longer under his own control. He speeds right into the group of travelers and howled a terrifying scream, three of the travelers fall to the ground covering their ears and cower in fear. The other, a more burly man, managed to keep his wits and began to attack Rakasa. A downwards slash, horizontal slash, and an uppercut, all of which Rakasa managed to easily dodge.

Rakasa gazed into the Hylian's eyes with his own fiery red pits of hell, quite rapidly the Hylian became unnerved. The man took a step back then swung his sword in a panic, Rakasa, then catches the sword between his teeth and shatters it with his strong chomp. The hylian screams "Kyaaa" like a little girl and runs away, the others follow him. Rakasa then turns to the blue bokoblin who was lying on the ground, "kohh" it let out with the last of its breath, The blue bokoblin now dead on the ground, Rakasa offered a quick prayer. He then turned to the other bokoblins, who looked like they would keel over if he so much as breathed on them. Rakasa with his palms up kneeled on the ground and spoke to the Bokoblins saying that everything was fine. The bokoblins seemed to perk up and walk over to him. Grunting and squealing like they normally do, Rakasa could understand everything they said, after all he holds not only the memories of Hylians, but of all the races, he is someone who can truly empathize with every race. The bokoblins seem to trust him and allow him to stay with them.

Three months and a few days later, Rakasa is sitting down on a wooden log in the middle of a peninsula, writing in a journal. The journal reads : During the next 3 months i lived with 4 bokoblins, we started by fishing and hunting boars. We filled our bellies with fish and meat, and trained our stamina. They started to grow on me, they aren't the evil nasty beasts others take them for. They may not be the smartest tacticians in the bunch, but they were not stupid by any means. Every day i learn more of their culture and grow more fond of them. Tonight we are sitting by a campfire, it is midnight and the moon directly above us. Once again i cannot rest, i have not slept a single wink for the last three months, in the fear that i would relive these horrible memories again. The bokoblins fast asleep, one has their head on my lap. I see the bokoblins cute sleeping face and decide that nothing would come between my new Kin and I. i am not naive and know that with the calamity threat gone, the next thing on the list is the monsters that "terrorize" hylians. Bokoblins, Moblins, lizalfos, Lynels, and all the rest of them; they would be hunted down and slain for no other reason than being different. In the morn 5 days back, i told the bokoblins to pack up and come with me to find a new home. I knew just the spot to settle down and give a peaceful life to these Bokoblins who deserve a safe life. Where Terrytown was 100 years from now, i decided, would be the perfect haven for my Kin. We walked across the grassy bridge to the center of the medium sized peninsula. I spoke to them saying, "This is the place, we will create a great city for all of my Kin. We need to gather others and bring them to this haven to live the peaceful life that they deserve. I will guide us to a better future." the bokoblins seemed a little overjoyed at the thought that their hylian persecution might end. The last few days i have directed the bokoblins to start constructing wooden walls surrounding the peninsula, like castle walls, and start to create a city within.

Rakasa lifts his head after writing his piece in his makeshift journal, and spoke "The Goddesses said to make Hyrule a better place… maybe i can make one where Monsters and Hylians get along." he smiles and closes his book.


	3. The start of a City

Authers note

The City Blueprint scene will be hard to imagine if you have not Played Zelda Breath of the Wild, please google Terrytown if you want to truly understand the land layout.

Chapter 3

Rakasa started planning the construction of what would be called Monkin City. He began the construction keeping in mind that in the long run, there would be possibly thousands of Citizens. To create such a large scale work, he needed to start gathering workers who would willingly build his city. Bokoblins know how to make a nice and tidy wooden home, but Rakasa had the feeling he needed to find some strong Moblins to help with the heavy lifting and cutting down trees. He would also need Lizalfos as Invisible Sentinels, along with guards that can protect the waterways below. Rakasa started making blueprints and planning on the city's structure.

First and foremost the center, the heart of the city. The only part of the city that is actually on the center peninsula, with walls surrounding the circular shape. Three gates with three bridges that extend over the water touching the larger landmasses. Inside the enclosed walls is Rakasa's personal homestead along with future prominent leaders. There will be a Smithy there as well that will feed the Armory.

Second is the waterways below. There will be wooden platforms all across the water's surface, with some wooden houses, and plenty of tents. Much like a giant floating boat city, this would be mainly for the comfort of any Lizalfos, and a good trading hub.

Lastly the Outskirts, which would be on the larger land masses surrounding the waterside. With a very large wall surrounding the entire city, this would be the main living quarters.

Content with the Blueprints Rakasa just made, he stands up and begins to pack for a long journey to get more help with the city. The word of the city began to spread through the Akkala Region and more Bokoblins began showing up everyday to help with construction. Rakasa begins to go south to the Lanayru region, It just so happens to be a rainstorm with a strike of lightning here and there. A few bokoblins ready to join the cause found Rakasa and they spoke with him for a while, they offered to gather as many as they could to bring back to Monkin city. At last what Rakasa was looking for, Lizalfos, he stumbled upon a camp. Unlike the Bokoblins, the Lizalfos are a little more violent and would not agree to help unless Rakasa could prove his strength. The lizalfos debated what the task should be and they settled on a fight between him and two lizalfos.

The two Lizalfos stand there in front of Rakasa with their weapons brandished. The one on the right is holding a Lizal sword and shield, the other on the left had a bow with shock arrows. Rakasa was also given a weapon of his choice to make the test more fair, he picked a lizal Spear. He starts a slow saunter towards them releasing the darkest and most ominous energy he could. There was a black smog emitting from his every pore. With nightfall behind him, his red eyes began to glow and the Lizalfos felt welling up terror in their bodies. The demonic scene to scare them seemed to be working. The two lizalfos definitely thought that their impending doom was coming to them. Rakasa hurled his spear in the air causing it to pierce the left lizalfos' foot, dropping its bow, it cried and started to woo its foot. He pelted towards the other lizalfos fists raised. It slashed at him and missed, Rakasa ran past his shield side and grappled the lizalfos' back, he then bare handedly tore off the lizalfos' horn. The Lizalfos with the spear in its foot snapped its tail in Rakasa's face causing him to be disoriented, ready for round two he raises his fists. The other lizalfos jump in and end the fight, it was rather obvious that Rakasa is much stronger than the rest of them. The Lizalfos agreed to come and help build his city.

On their way back to Akkala, they stop to camp somewhere near Zora's Domain. During the night while the others were all sleeping, Rakasa decided to go up to the veiled falls and look down at the Zora's City. with nothing else to do but ponder he sat there til morning. To his disappointment, he never caught a glimpse of Mipha. "I don't know why i even bothered..." Said Rakasa, feeling a little something other than the usual negative emotions. He then sighed and went back to his camp.

A joke one of the Lizalfos' made after watching the battle with Rakasa and the two Lizals, was " When a man, Blighted and as Scary as hell, comes up to you and asks you to build him a city… just do it.. Just do it .." -RazielironGuts AKA the Lil' Lizal Lizard. (Try saying that 3 times fast)


	4. The New Moon

Chapter 4

Upon returning home Rakasa saw that there were some significant changes. The walls already built and the house foundations already formed, Monkin City was becoming a reality. There were races of every kind and all kinds of culture, but with these cultural differences we needed to start making laws for the city so it wouldn't collapse on itself. We set up 3 main basic Laws, and a bunch of other smaller laws. The main laws included: Kin does not kill Kin, All Races of Kin are Equal, All Kin must do their part to help the City. A few other notable laws that were also given: Do not harm any Non-Kin, unless Provoked. (Such as Hylians, Gorons, and Zoras) And every Kin had to fight in the militia if needed be. By the time the laws were finished Rakasa thought his head was going to explode. After taking a short break Rakasa decided to start setting up Offices/Hierarchy. In short he set up: Gurus (teachers), Pengawal (guards), and saudagar (merchants). The Lizalfos that had his horn ripped off by Rakasa,( The two of them became close friends, so there was no hard feelings) Zalfon, was tasked with the Military and keeping threats at bay. The original four Bokoblins became Rakasa's personal bodyguards when he is in the city, their names are: Bokozho, Bokolio, Bokotalo, and then Steven. The city definitely growing, but it's not quite perfect yet.

Next on Rakasa's List was the Region of Necluda. Fairly similar to Akkala and Lanayru, Necluda consisted of Grasslands and multiple bodies of water. Rakasa took a handful of Lizalfos and Bokoblins with him, then started his trek south. Once again they avoid Zora's Domain and any possible hylians. The trek was long, but peaceful and quiet, the breeze also felt good. The entire trip was actually quite enjoyable. They met many new creatures and had an overall good time. They delayed there for a good month and a half before sending new Kin up to the City. Rakasa stayed behind while all of the others left for Monkin city. On every new moon (when you can't see the moon, it is totally black) the calamity inside of Rakasa always grew more prominent, it always seemed to seep out of him. Rakaza didn't want to frighten his Kin so he stayed behind during the new moon.

Rakasa made his way up the Veiled Falls once again and sat atop the cliffside. With the calamity now more prominent than Rakasa, his mind enters a deep sleep like state. While in this state his body stays still and a smog covers him. Rakasa now ReLives many memories from the calamity, this is the reason why Rakasa never sleeps, because he does not want to relive all of these horrible memories of people he never knew. However today was just a tad different, while in the midst of all these memories, one memory, he feels is different. This memory was not filled with hate or Angst, but something that felt warm. 'This… this is my memory…' Rakasa said deep in his mind. Rakasa had completely forgotten his own memories, inside of the whirlpool of the others. It was a simple memory, a memory of when he was a child, he had fallen down and hurt his knee, then someone had come to him and healed him. 'Mipha' Rakasa said in his head. " I remember her warm healing, and her soft voice.' Remembering these memories Rakasa grew mentally stronger and became more motivated. Taking back his control of his own body, his soul pushes its way to the dominant position, now able to move and control the Calamity even more he smiled. Since the new moon was still out, there was still a thin smog about Rakasa. He then picks up his Journal and begins to write. However his hands started to grow cold very fast and he threw the book to the ground, Standing up and looking at the book on the ground, the book now was Blighted, a dark black began to spread across the book's cover. Rakasa tried touching a tree, then the tree withered and died.

Rakasa threw a roar in anger, at the same moment by pure coincidence it began to rain, and his eyes for an instant flickered from red to blue, but just for a brief second. 'What now?' he said to himself "Why do i exist!?" Rakasa starts frantically screaming things and then sits down with no more energy. He then turned the palm of his hand and looked at the blighted skin, "Why…"he said once again. Rakasa begins to look up and notices a glimpse of something red in the Domain, he quickly stands up and leans forwards; only to be struck by a sudden bolt of lightning. As the shock shredded through Rakasa's mind, his body numb, he fell into the water below and lost all consciousness.


	5. The Other Side of the Story

Chapter 5

Back at Hyrule Castle, Daruk and Mipha are before the princess. Daruk speaks first, " This is something we need to investigate! Travelers bring word of a Demon city strewn with monsters and walls that reach for the skies. If this is true this could mean very bad news to all of Hyrule." Mipha then gave her input, " i've had reports of monsters leaving Lanayru in large numbers, this may seem like a miracle… but could also mean they are gathering, and that is the worst scenario…" Zelda seemed to understand the situation. She then states " it has been about a year since the Calamity last showed itself… i hate to say it but if this is true who knows if the Calamity is involved, i hope that our people are safe and this blows over… However in the meanwhile, i will send some soldier scouts to bring me back more accurate reports so that we may deal with this problem."

Link enters the room and the 3 send him their gazez. He formally walks in and comes before the Princess then saying, "Zelda, it has come to my attention by both rumors and directly from the source. That almost a year ago a group of Travelers, Defending themselves against a group of mighty Bokoblins, Were attacked by a Demon, the travelers managed to barely escape with thier lives. After the Demon sighting, Rumor has it of a Large Monster Stronghold in the Akkala Region..." All four of them understand that this situation is serious, especially this Demon sighting just after the disappearance of the Calamity. The assembly ends, Daruk and Mipha each take a few hylian soldiers with them just in case they ran into an organized group of monsters. As the two head back to their Provenances, Zelda starts to pull together Soldiers from all of Central Hyrule. Gregory, a Royal Knight, takes an army to go to the location the traveler spoke of. He brings 2 other Royal knights, 14 Knights, and 28 Soldiers. A total of 45 heavily armed Hylian men, these are all trained soldiers from before the calamity killed them off, definitely a hardy challenge.

Back in the cold summit of Hebra, Revali is training in the flight range and shooting his arrows at targets like usual. After his session he flies over to his village and rest himself at the top of the village peak, where the divine beast is perched. Revali is quite disappointed he never got to prove himself better than the other champion Link. Revali used to mock Link that he could not fly, and since they never proved themselves fighting the Calamity, he is at his wits end. Critically thinking about to prove himself he remembers hearing something about a monster attack in the Akkala region. "Meh, monsters attack all the time." he continues " Let those Hylians deal with it, But ehhh must be something else. Hmnn…" he ponders for a moment then has an ' Aha!' moment. "Maybe i should just go and challenge Link to another shooting contest, i'm going to rile his feathers hahahaha, well… if he had feathers, but he doesn't and can't fly kekekekeke." he gets up and starts his journey to Central Hyrule.

In the sandy Deserts of Gerudo, Urbosa already in the depths of a battle, commands her unit to push forwards. Slashing Moblins and Lizalfos left and right the unit pushes forward into the battle. A couple of moblins land several heavy blows to a few of the Gerudo Vai, leaving them sprawled on the ground doubled up in pain. Urbosa with Daybreaker(shield) in her left hand and the Scimitar of the Seven in her right, slashed through to the back of the Enemy army in a V formation. At the back of the Monster army was Silver Moblin with a Dragonbone Boko Bat. With the Moblin's army now cut in half the remainder of the troops soon fell. Urbosa starts to fight the Silver Moblin by herself and easily dodges the Moblin's attacks, she cleaves the Boko Bat right in half with her scimitar. She charged her scimitar with her fury (Urbosas Fury, Lightning induced attack) and shocked the monster to its doom. The battle was won and the troop carried its injured back to the main city. A mere 8 Gerudo Vai, took down an enemy troop of 27; with no fatalities, the Gerudo women are a force to be reckoned with.

Next Chapter, When Dark Link opens his eyes what does he see!? Next time on Evil Writers who give cliffhangers!


	6. Washed up

Chapter 6

The Child once again in bed, a few years older now, stealthily hops off of the bed and grabs the black Journel, opens it and begins to read. "Everything around us seemed to stop. I Drew my blade from his chest, and roared as loud as i could. The entire battlefield seemed to pause as-" The journal ripped out of the child's grasp, the man said "What are you doing!? You can't just skip to the middle like that!" the child Wimpers "But Ayah… that's a good parrrrt." the man says "it doesn't matter, now go back to where we left off."

Rakasa fell into the depths of the water below the Veiled falls, the black smog trailing behind him soon dissipated in the water. Rakasa's body began to float downstream until his body washed ashore. By the time Rakasa came to, Someone had come across him and dragged him into a cavelike home. Rakasa awoke on the stone cold floor with a thin sheet over his body. He began to sit up, his head was pounding. Rakasa heard a young boy's voice say "it's awake." In front of Rakasa shuffles a little boy with black hair wearing a ponytail (Samurai style). "You look wicked cool man" the boy says. An older man Says "Kohga! Knock it off." The boy frowns and then sits in a corner of the room, with his arms crossed he begins to stare at Rakasa. The name Kohga seemed to strike Rakasa as familiar. Then the 'Ahah!' moment, Kohga was the name of the Yiga clan leader in the non-existent future.

The older man pulls a chair up to Rakasa and begins to speak, "Hello, My name is Kohaturo. Do you have a name?" Rakasa hadn't spoken to any Hylians so he never knew that his voice was deep and quite frightening. Rakasa says "I am Rakasa, Do you know where i am?" The man not expecting a booming scary voice, shifted in his chair a little bit. Kohaturo nervously continued, "W-well.. This morning when we went to go get some fish, my grandson found you washed ashore and brought you back to our home. It seems that Kohga has quite the fascination with you.." Kohga quickly chimes in, "Are you a monster!? Why are your eyes red? Hey can i hang out with you?" Rakasa overloaded with the boy's questions just smiles and says "That's right, i'm the scariest Monster out there." The boy's eyes began to sparkle.

The older man Cautiously said, "Is there anything you want or anywhere you would like to go? My boy and i are quite knowledgeable of the terrain here." Rakasa, understands that the man must be pretty scared that there is a black devil in his home. "You can relax," Rakasa replies," I'm not going to bite or anything, I'll leave you be, thanks for pulling me ashore." The tension in the room seemed to relax. Rakasa spoke with Kohaturo for another few minutes and begins his journey back to Monkin City. after a few minutes of walking, a strange thought hit Rakasa 'Did he say that he pulled me out of the river? He should be Blighted' He then quickly turns around. Kohga quickly dives behind a tree hoping he wasn't spotted. Rakasa says "come out litte one, i saw you jump behind that tree" Kohga comes walking out arms folded and a big frown on his face, he then says "Oh come on! Why did you have to flip around like that!" Rakasa then asks "Why are you following me?" Kohga replies with "You look really cool.. Um, and you.. Oh come on, i'm just so super bored mister. Please bring me along with you!" Rakasa Rolls his eyes and turns back around beginning to walk, he asks "So did you carry me back to your home?" the boy replied with "Duh." Rakasa then touched a tree with the palm of his hand… nothing happened. He thought to himself, 'Maybe i was just imagining things yesterday…' and says "You can follow."

A month later in the center of Monkin city, you see Rakasa Writing yet again in his journal.

"On my way back to Akkala i explained everything i am doing and about my Kin, the kid wanted to stay with me, i told him yes. However i tasked him with a hard job, i wanted him to tame smaller monsters. I need to raise Keese and Chuchus like livestock, chuchu jelly can be made to create a superb flavored soup, and can also make many dyes. The Keese's wings can be made into a flame resistant leather. He seemed to like the idea, so he gladly accepted. We got back to Monkin city and i was just astonished, the city grew so much since i last saw it. Horns bellowed as i walked to the city, gates opened and BokoGuards rushed out to salute me and clear a path for my entry to the center of the city. I set the kid up for his work and he headed out to capture some Chuchus. I was slammed with all sorts of bokoblins babbling to me and i had to shout and tell them to quiet down. In the next few moments i was told that a large Hylian Counterforce is on its way to the city right now and would be here within 4 hours. With not much time i tried to prep the city for a raid, doing drills and forming squadrons. I had completely forgotten about weapons and armor, we have only wooden spears and clubs. Against a heavily armored Knight Brigade, we very well may not win if we clashed. I decided to alert the city and we started to await siege. Finally the time has come and the Hylian force is at our gates, i tell my Kin to open the gates and i walk out to see if i can negotiate with no blood spilt…"

The gates slowly creak open and Rakasa walked out. As the Hylian Army drew closer on horseback he ordered the guards to close the gate after him. With Rakasa's 4 trusty bokoblin guards behind him, and the cities life in the palm of His hands, He heads in the direction of the Hylian Force. The force halted and the men set their hands on their hilts, the captain of the force had his horse walk a little farther forwards along with two other knights.

Does Rakasa succeed in calming the Hylian force, or does it all end in bloodshed? Next chapter exclusively on FanFiction! Don't forget to bring snacks.


	7. Hylian Forces

Chapter 7

Hylian Forces

With Rakasa's 4 trusty Bokoblin guards behind him, and the cities life in the palm of His hands, He heads in the direction of the Hylian Force. The force halted and the men set their hands on their hilts, the captain of the force had his horse walk a little farther forwards along with two other knights.

The Hylian Knights see a very large walled off city to their right, and a Demon coming out of its gates. "Sir!" The Royal Guard on Gregory's left says,"Maybe we should try another tactic than just walk right up to its gates!" Gregory then shouts, "Quiet! Can't you see that this is a mind game!? To show our superiority, we come to their gates on our horses, equipped with our armor to show that we could easily wipe them off of the face of Hyrule." the other Royal Guard on the right who was silent until now, spoke up "That demon is coming our way with nothing but a small group of Bokoblins behind him… it is quite possible that they are willing to negotiate." Gregory spits out "Quiet with your drivel, there is no way a monster would come to negotiate, if anything it came to buy some time for the rest of the horde to get here."

With Rakasa's every step the Hylian force became a little more nervous. Rakasa motions for his bodyguards to stop moving and prepare themselves. Bokozho and Bokolio both held bows with an arrow in the string, ready to draw and fire if need be. Bokotalo and Steven held large wooden Tower Shields to protect the archers if they were fired upon, they also held Spiked Boko Clubs in their other hands. Rakasa continued to walk on for another 18 feet. A Mere 30 feet away from the Hylian Force, he stopped. The Hylians now close enough to see Rakasa's glowing red eyes, darkened skin, and white hair. There was a moment of silence between the two parties. The hylian captain, Gregory spoke first. "You beasts are to leave the Akkala Region at once." He continued, "Better yet, why don't you all jump into the waters below and drown yourselves." He begins to laugh. This pompous man struck a wrong nerve in Rakasa, however he knew that the situation was serious, so he held it in.

"Beasts, Monsters… You will find none of them here…" Rakasa said in a stern and deep voice. He continues "This city here is just another city, with its own culture and civilization." Gregory quickly replied "You are a fool, all there is in that ghastly city," He points at Monkin city "is nothing more than monsters and mindless beasts. You yourself are nothing more than a demon we have come to exterminate!" the man spits on the ground in Rakasa's direction. Rakasa then tells them "Ah, we may be 'Monsters' in your books, but it is you disgusting Hylians who are the true monsters. You are greedy pieces of trash who would kill each other in the blink of an eye. My Kin have higher morals than you." outraged by this comment, Gregory draws his sword and shouts "Huh you piece of rotten flesh! Don't you dare try to say we are below you worthless scum!"

The Royal Guard to the right of Gregory attempts to calm him down. He then whispers into Gregory's ear, "Sir, perhaps we should just leave for the day and report what we have seen to the Princess. We also are not in any strategic position at the moment for an assault." Gregory swats the man away and says, "I lead this force. You, Demon! I guess you are the cause of these monsters gathering?" in which Rakasa replies,"I am the Overseer of this city." After the reply Gregory then smirks and lifts his hands making a three with his two fingers and his thumb. Instantly an arrow flies by Rakasa's face leaving behind a small cut. Slowly a black blood drop began to swell, and then it dropped to the ground. The drop hits the ground, then the blight began to grow around it in a 1 foot radius. Rakasa had never dropped even a single drop of blood for the entire time he has been the calamities catalyst. Gregory says "We can easily kill you at any time, but today we will withdraw, be sure to force your monsters to leave or they all burn together."

Gregory begins to whip his horse to start turning around, when Rakasa shouts "HOLD" Rakasa still looking at the blight on the ground, slowly raises his head and says "Do you think that i would let you leave only for you to come back in a more strategic position?" The Royal Guards look at each other for a second then look back at Rakasa. Rakasa began to hold his hands behind his back, he then took three large steps back. This was a signal for Bokozho and Bokolio. The two Bokoblins drew their bows and fired a shot to the left and right woods. Both shots hit a metallic bell on both sides, now with a strong ringing noise, the entire ground began to vibrate. From the woods to the left and the right of the Hylian force, uncamouflaged a large ambush of Lizalfos. Screaming and chanting, the Lizalfos yelled at the top of their lungs. There was now over 50 Lizalfos bowmen facing the Hylian force on each side. A large Cranking noise is then heard in the background, it came from Monkin City. The Cities gates began to open, and a horde of Kin rushed out. The city still a distance off, it would be another minute or two until the force get up the hill.

Rakasa continued. "Leave now and never come back, or i will kill every single one of you… We do not want a war, but we will fight to defend our new home." Gregory now in a bad spot yelled "Retreat!" the Hylian force hastily turned around and ran back the way they came.

The large rushing army of weaponless Bokoblins now show up at the scene. Rakasa addressed them all, "Hahaha!" with a big smile on his face he continued, "Let's go home!" the large group of Kin began to roar and cheer on their way back to Monkin city.

Later that night, all the Kin in the city were having a good time feasting and telling stories around the many campfires. Rakasa sat atop his own home in the center of the city. He looked up into the sky. Zalfon, his military commander sat up there with him. Rakasa said to Zalfon "I doubt that was the last we have seen of them…" Zalfon replied with, "I know.. We desperately need better weapons and armor." Rakasa turns to him and offers his mug of Spicy ChuChu Jelly to the air, "Well, let us at least celebrate that we are not all dead yet." Zalfon smiles, hits his mug against Rakasas, and then says "I hear you friend."


	8. Ready, Steady, Go

Chapter 8

Ready Steady, Go

Once the morning came around all of Monkin city was quiet and slow to start moving. Rakasa was up the entire night again, he found two possible solutions to the armory problems. He talked his plans over with Zalfon and a few other trusted leaders. "One possible solution is to send a raid to the Hylian Armories. It would be high risk high reward, we could lose even our wooden sticks and clubs. However this would obviously be a declaration of war… Let us wait on this one, we may still have a chance to negotiate. Second on the list is to find a Lynel. Most Lynels are Master blacksmiths, they produce large mighty weapons and amazing bows. If we could have a handful of Lynels to light our forges and make our weapons, we would be set." Zalfon then replies "And for the armor, the Hylian child is capturing Keese with some of the others. With the Keese's Hide, we can make some quality Leather Armor for our troops."

After a few hours of talking and debating, Rakasa decided to send 10 units of four Bokoblins and one Moblin, to go and see if they could find and recruit any Lynels. Rakasa stayed in the city for the next week, waiting for any Hylians to return. There was no movement, however a few Lynels showed up and began to light the forges. Now in the process of making weapons, next up is armor. Rakasa makes his way to Kohga in the lower part of the city, above the water. Kohga looks over and sees Rakasa walking down the steps into his "Keese House". Kohga shouts "Holy! Raka you back to check up on me? awww thanks man, by the way the Keese Capturing is going really well! It's fun to find keese, you just grabbem and they struggle, but like, you keep holding em" Kohga begins to strangle his arms, and continues "Then you be like, HURRG, and GRRRAAA! Then they fall all asleep like, an i can briggem home!" Kohga smiles, but is out of breath from talking so fast.

Rakasa smiles and places his hand on the boy's head, he then says "That's right, i came to check up on little ol Kohga" Rakasa squats down so the two are face to face, he continues "Do you think we can start making any armor yet?" Kohga gives him a hearty smile, and says "Well, i don't knowwwww… can we start making armor yet? Hrrmmmm, i guess i will have to ask my Assistants" He begins to stroke his beard that isn't there and starts walking in circles," Well, when you say… ARMOR…. What kind of armor are we talking about? Oh! Do you mean armor like this?" He dramatically flung a cabinet door open and pulled out what first looked like a heap of burned cloth. Rakasa said "What is this young one?" Kohga still smiling says, "This is the first Keese Leather armor ever made, but, i made this one specially for you! Waha!" Rakasa grabs the cloth and dangles it down getting a good look at it. "It is made with Fire, Lightning, Ice, and the normal Keese's Leather. Since it was made of so many different Keese parts… it was a little hard to put together, and it darkened more than i thought… But i hope you like it!" The Leather armor was a mix between dark brown and a black color, it was quite well made despite the fact a child made it. It was stern and could handle a heavy blow. When Rakasa tried it on, it fit perfectly. The clothes just felt right on him. There were multiple well aligned studs in the shoulders, shin guards, and bracers area. (The small metal studs are a smart way to make the enemies blade bounce off of the armor. Also for looks)

Kohga's eyes began to sparkle, "You… look… SoFreakingCoolMan!" he begins to jump up and down in joy. Rakasa smiled and said "Thanks for the gift, i will wear it until it falls apart. But will we be able to produce any more?" Kohga settles down and says "No, we can't make any more of that suit for multiple reasons... But we can make plenty from normal keese hide. We can produce 12 leather armor a day if we try hard." Rakasa replied, "That is perfect." The two talk for a few more minutes then Rakasa heads back up to the center of the city.

7 days ago at Hyrule Castle.

Princess Zelda looks out her window in her room, she sees her Knights come into the castle much earlier than expected. The Knights ride through the populated city before reaching the outer sanctum. Sir Gregory and the other two Royal Guards enter the Inner sanctum to speak with the princess. "A Catastrophe!" Sir Gregory shouts. "There are over a thousand, maybe even over two thousand Vile creatures inside of that Demons nest! I Strongly suggest giving us more troops and assaulting the Keep." The princess began to rub her forehead as if she had a headache, she then turns to the other two and asks them, "And what do you two suggest to do in such a terrible situation?" The Royal Guard on the left said, "We may be outnumbered, but i am confident in our troops abilities and my own strategies for warfare. The enemies we came up against didn't seem to have any armor at all, and but simple wooden bows and clubs." The princess looked at the Royal Guard to the left of Sir Gregory and asked, "Varrik, what about you?" Varrik answered,"Your Highness, please forgive my impudence... But i strongly believe that we should not engage in warfare against that city. We spoke with the Demon and he seemed to be willing to negotiate… i believe that a peaceful solution may be able to occur-"

Sir Gregory instantly yelled, "Do not be fooled! That beast may have seemed like it was attempting negotiations, but it led us right into a trap!" The other Royal guard chimed in "We were in a bad strategic position and had to quickly withdraw, that beast may have been able to spring a simple trap like that, but i believe we could easily outwit it and leave the battlefield victorious." Varrik now annoyed at his single minded colleagues, shouted "He only wanted to protect his home, just as any of us would defend Hyrule Castle with our lives! The Demon even said as much!" The three of them begin to squabble and fight. Princess Zelda hastily says "Please! Do not fight, we may be in grave danger, Hyrule needs you Three Great Knights to work together…" The men calm down and ask the princess for her forgiveness. They then told the princess exactly what happened. However most of the story was biased from either Sir Gregory or the other Royal Guard. Varrik barely had any say in the matter. In the Princess' mind, what happened was; an Evil Demon came out of a huge Monstrous City, in which, hordes of angry beasts soon came rushing out of it. Even Lizalfos came out from their flanks. Varrik kept trying to say that the knights had struck first when they shot an arrow at the demon, but it was brushed aside by the other Royal Guards. At last the princess spoke,"I have come to a decision.. This may not be the proper decision… but perhaps we can spare lives this way" All three of the Royal Guards eyes opened wide as the Princess explained what she would do.

After the meeting Princess Zelda writes and sends letters to all of the champions in their regions. Link was already in Hyrule Castle so he went to go ask the Princess what was happening. However before he can get much farther, Revali sails down and greets him. "Link! Aha, i found you! I have come all the way from Hebra to Challenge you!" Link responds with "Revali, our challenges can wait, apparently there is something serious going on right now…" Revali folds his winged arms and begins to mumble "Can't just accept can you..." the two of them make their way to the inner sanctum and speak with the Princess. Varrik Rushes to his mount and rides to Zoras domain carrying the letter with great haste. A letter is also carried to Gerudo Desert, and Death Mountain.

Current day,

Rakasa believes that everything is coming along quite well. He was quite glad actually. He went over to the Goddess' shrine in the cities square, knelt down and began to pray. "I truly thank thee, my Goddesses for the second chance… if you had not given me the gift to right the wrongs… i would not have saved so many of my new Kin, or created such an amazing city." Rakasa smiles and stands up.

The three Goddesses are holding hands looking into a pool of water watching the whole scene. A tear falls down Nayru's cheek as she says "If only they knew…If only they knew..." the tear falls from her cheek and lands into the pool of water causing the surface to ripple and the image to fade. Rakasa then notices a drop of water fall onto his shoulder. He looks up to see if it was starting to rain, but the sky was clear. Rakasa shrugged it off and went to his desk in his house. He began to write a peace letter to Princess Zelda.


	9. Broken

Chapter 9

Broken

It is almost noon and Rakasa is sitting down writing and re-writing peace terms that will be soon delivered to Hyrule Castle. It listed off many things about how the Kin of Monkin city were just ordinary citizens wanting a normal life. And about how it was practically the same thing as being Zoras or Gorons.

A few days ago over at Zora's Domain, Varrik hands the letter from Princess Zelda over to Mipha. Mipha reads the paper and says, "What is this? I did not expect the Princess to do something like this…The Princess wants me to act at noon in two days." Varrik still kneeling on the ground says "I believe that the city can be negotiated with… and with such an order… please…" Mipha stops him and says "I understand… i know what could happen if we do not do as instructed… but also it could end badly if we do…" Varrik looks at Mipha and says, "Please, i beg of you… do what you believe is right.."

Rakasa takes a quick break from writing, he stands up and begins to stretch. He looks out the window and sees that is roughly noon. When he sits back down, he notices a small red dot on the wall, Rakasa brushes it off thinking it is probably just a splotch. Less than a minute later he happens to look again, but this time there were two red dots. Rakasa Slips the letter into his pocket and walks up to the dots, but they disappear. He moves around a little and they reappear, he moves his hand over the dot. The dot is now on his hand. Rakasa knows what this is, he runs over to his window and sees two small shapes quite a distance off. Rakasa begins to tremble, he jumps out his window and runs to the city bell in the center of the city near the Goddesses statue. The emergency bells are ringing and the city is in panic, Rakasa is shouting at the top of his lungs, "Run! Get out of the City Now! Move! Take nothing and go!" he then thought to himself, ' i never even anticipated this, how could this happen'.

Three Divine Beasts, Charge, and fire upon Monkin City.

Rakasa sees the beams coming in at a fast rate. Time seems to slow down. He begins to run away himself now. Kohga is on the ground crying, he hurt knee from falling over. Rakasa notices him, he takes a quick glance behind him and the beams are already impacting Rakasa's Personal home. Rakasa grabs Kohga and holds the child in his arms protecting him from the blast that is about to hit.

Mipha is walking up the steps of Hyrule City, when she hears a whooshing sound. She turns her head and sees the Divine Beast's beams and rushes to a ledge. Mipha witnesses a large explosion far off in the Akkala Region. Mipha slumps down and says, "I'm too late." Varrik places his hand on his forehead and begins to shake his head back and forth.

Sir Gregory is holding a cup in his hand and gives a large smirk at the explosion.

When the Beams of light hit Monkin city, the entire city is obliterated in the one blast. The pressure from the blast caused Rakasa and Kohga to sail over 300 feet in the air. Rakasa lands on his back with Kohga in his arms. When Rakasa lands, he coughs up blood and falls motionless. Kohga rolls off of Rakasa's body. Kohga is badly bruised, but he is alive. A fourth of all of the Kin in the city that day, burned alive. Rakasa opens his eyes and sees the city set ablaze. "No!" he gurgles with blood dripping out of his mouth. Rakasa pushes himself up against a rock, and then stands.

Rakasa pulls out the letter from his pocket. He stares at it, then looks up at Monkin City. Rakasa crumples the letter in his fist and drops it into the pool of blighted blood. Rakasa trembles and growls "If… This…. Is how you want to play…. Then so be it."

Rakasa's skin begins to shift and change colors, he begins to turn into blight himself. Kohga sees what Rakasa is turning into, Kohga is laying on the ground unable to move still, he rasped out "Rakaaa… You're Scaring me…" Rakasa then turns into a large Blighted-Darknut shaped Beast just as tall as Hyrule Castle itself. He starts to run to Hyrule City.

A large force of Guardians are on their way to Monkin city to clean up whatever didn't die. Rakasa sees them and forces his blight to make a large broadsword in his left hand. With one fell swoop, half of the guardians are crushed and the ground beneath them split open. The living guardians begin to fire their beams as fast as possible, Rakasa is constantly being pelted with their shots. Rakasa raises his arms and comes straight down on the guardians, destroying the rest of them, but also breaking his large weapon in two. The top half of the sword fell to the ground and became a large mass of the blight. After a few minutes of constant running, Rakasa came across Hyrule City. All of the Hylians below begin to run and scatter. Rakasa had no interest in the common folk, he walked over the Walls of Hyrule Castle and impaled his broken blade into the side of the Castle. Rakasa turns his monstrous head and sees Link standing in the courtyard.

Rakasa gives out a mighty roar, unable to control himself in his rage, he raises his left hand and begins to draw in negative energy for a blast that would instantly kill anything near him that was alive. Link looks up at the beast, there was nothing he could do to stop what was about to occur. However, fate led to another calling. As Rakasa is charging his blast, he happens to see someone else. Rakasa sees Mipha Trembling at the sight of RakaBlight. Rakasa's Mind begins to play out.

* * *

-The scorched Book opens, and from a child's voice reads:

Mipha… The kindest person that i have ever known… I am about to end her life… She doesn't deserve this… But neither did my Kin deserve to be killed and kicked from their homes. Then i looked down and saw myself, Link… 'I do not want to kill myself, the true version of me…' after i thought that, i heard a voice, it said "Just finish it, you have lost everything. Burn with Rage, Take Your Revenge!" No… this is not right… i have not lost everything.. We may have lost a city, but Kohga… "Rakaaa… You're Scaring me" i remember him saying this… i still have Little Kohga, and plenty of my Kin. We can always just rebuild… The voice grew louder and shouted out "No! Kill, Kill Everything! Everyone! Hate hate hate…" I finally realize that what is talking to me is the calamity. In the Depths of fighting my soul against its soul, My soul unsheathed a mental sword and plunged it deep into the Calamity. Everything around us seemed to stop. I Drew my blade from his chest, and roared as loud as i could. The entire battlefield seemed to pause as I, the RakaBlight, began to slowly disappear.-

* * *

All of a sudden, The RakaBlight stopped. The energy it was charging in its hands dissipates, and the beast looks like ashes are blowing off of its skin. The beast said in a soft faint voice, "Remember… We did not start this war…" Mipha stops trembling and watches the beast walk in the direction of Akkala.

Every step Rakasa took, he got smaller and smaller. He went from the size of Hyrule Castle, to the size of a Stone Talus, by the time he reached where Monkin city was. All of the Kin watch as the RakaBlight shrank, then it fell over and disappeared entirely. Zalfon Ran over to where the beast was and found Rakasa Lying on the ground barely conscious. Steven carries Kohga over to Rakasa, and Rakasa says "I'm sorry… I'm sorry little Kohga…" Kohga stands and slowly shuffles his bruised body over to Rakasa. Kohga puts his hand on Rakasa's shoulder and asks "What are we going to do now Raka?" Rakasa then replied "I Don't Know…. I Don't Know…" Tears begin to roll down Rakasa's cheeks, he then Weeps loudly, and in Kohga's eyes, the tears well up.

Zalfon places his hand on Rakasa's other shoulder. Zalfon starts to Howl. Bokozho, Bokolio, and Bokotalo all place their hands on Zalfon and Kohga's shoulders. One by one every single Kin places their hands on one another's shoulders. They all begin to howl together in unison. The Howling echoes throughout all of Hyrule. Urbosa, Zelda, Link, Revali, Durak, Varrik, and Mipha, they were all able to hear it. The entire world, felt the Cries of mere monsters, echo in their hearts.


	10. A Swift End (Pt1)

Chapter 10

A Swift End(Pt.1)

"If This Is how you want to play…. Then so be it." For Seven long years, Rakasa's Kin (Rakakin) have clashed with Hylian forces. For the freedom of their own culture, their own way of living. So much death has happened in those seven years. So many Generals lost, Zalfon, Stephen, Grom, two of the three Boko brothers, and many others. The Kin have made many more cities and towns in the seven years since Monkin city was destroyed. Many more towns were built, but also many were Raised to the ground by Hylian forces. Now with 90% of all of Hyrule under the Rakakin banner, Rakasa is attempting to take Hyrule Castle and end this fight once and for all.

Four large Rakakin Armies are facing Hyrule Castle, totaling about 8,000 Kin. There are roughly 3,000 Hylian Knights protecting the City. To the southeast of the castle gates in the Romani Plains, is the Lagu Force. To the Southwest of the castle gates by the quarry, is the Berani force. And then the Maut and Regu force are together just south of Hyrule Castle's gate. Hylian Knights line Hyrule Castle town with their bows ready to fire.. This is going to be a fearsome fight.

Rakasa is sitting on his warhorse, Next to General Kohga who is now 17. He may be young, but he has proved that he can efficiently lead his troops in the last few years. Rakasa turns his head to Kohga and says "Now that you are a General at my side, Today will be your first battle over your own army of 2,000... hopefully today will also be the last we need our armies." Rakasa looks at the fine young man who has grown up. Kohga says "Yes My lord… Today should end the last Seven years of battles." Rakasa replies, "Don't die on me kid, you have a family to live for." Kohga smiles and says "Don't worry Raka, i can't die here, I've got a little girl to look after."

Rakasa gives his orders to fire the Siege Works at the City's walls. After 30 minutes Rakasa orders the Berani and Lagu Armies attack Hyrule City from the sides. There are Squadrons of Hyrule Knights defending the breaches on the sides of the Outer Wall, but the Rakakin Forces keep pushing in.

Rakasa nods at Kohga, Kohga then shouts "Regu Move out!" and Kohga's force of 2,000 Charge in for a frontal assault. The Hylian soldiers above the front gate begin to shoot arrows at the incoming army. The Regu force all raise their shields and deflect some of the shots, however, many horses were slain, and riders left running on their own two feet. The siege works had busted the main gate, but there was still an army of 1,000 Heavily armed soldiers waiting inside the front door. Kohga goes into the Gate first followed by his army, Kohga grabs these handmade black balls, and throws them at the front of the Hylian force. Multiple huge explosions go off and the Regu force enters the Castle. The Lagu force is being delayed and has not yet entered very deep into the City. The Berani force is already deep in battle at the center of the City. Many of the Hylian Knights retreat to the Castle. The City below the castle is quickly overrun by Rakakin forces.

The Hylian force lost over 1,000 men in the City before Retreating into the Lagu force lost roughly 800 Kin, the Berani force lost maybe 100, and the Regu force 250. This was the easy part, next up is the actual castle itself. The Rakakin armies would have to make their way up two guard houses before they could even reach the inner sanctum. Kohga decides to take his trusty small group and sneak up into the castle to open the gates. While Moblins from the Berani force began to Ram the wall with trees, it wasn't very effective. Arrows began to rain down on the Rakakin forces below, most ducked for cover or raised their shields. A few lizalfos started to scale the walls, only to be shot down.

Kohga makes his way to the side of the Castle still fairly close to the Door, he has three Lizalfos blend in and start scaling the wall, he then started to scale the wall under them so if any Hylians were to look down, they would only see the wall below. The others on the ground had their bows ready to fire if any Hylians found Kohga. As Kohga is climbing the wall, one of the Lizalfos above him slipped a little and it made a noise. All four of them pause and wait to see if any Hylian Knights heard. They wait for a minute, but keep going. When they make it to the top they silently get rid of two guards and make their way over to the gate lever. They sneak up on four Hylian Guards and knock them out. Kohga pushed the lever and the front gate slowly opens. Hordes of Moblins from the Berani force came rushing into the Castle swinging left and right.

Rakasa is still outside of the city with his troops, a Bokoblin messenger kneels down before him and says "Lord! An army of Zoras are on this way, they number 100. Rakasa chuckles and says "100 Zoras against 2000 of the finest Kin we have… i don't know.." Rakasa takes a look at the city, and sees his troops enter the Castle. Hyrule begins to darken as Dusk turns into Nightfall. Rakasa tells his second in command to lead the army to Hyrule Castle and aid the others. Rakasa Pulls away from his own army with twenty Kin, he pushes forwards to where the Zoras are.

-Authors note- You were probably shocked by the 7 year fast forwards, Please bare with me, everything will be revealed in the next chapter.


	11. A Swift End(Pt2)

Chapter 11

A Swift End(Pt.2)

"Graaaahh!" A Hylian Knight Roared before jumping into a mass of Kin. The fighting in the main Castle was fierce, The Kin and Knights clashed and many were slain. Kohga is surrounded by a group of Knights, he unhooks his shield from his back onto his arm. Kohga clicks a switch on his sword's hilt, it covers in a fire chuchu jelly. Kohga smiles and rushes the nearest Knight, scraping his sword on the ground, the sparks ignite the fire chuchu jelly and his sword becomes encased in flames. Kohga does a top right slash down to bottom left, which decapitates the Knight and sets him ablaze. The other Knights rush Kohga and he jumps into them slashing right and left. One of the Knights landed a lucky blow and slashed Kohga across the back. Kohga whips around and instantly kills the man, a few moments later and all of the Knights fall down deceased. Kohga yells "Push to the Inner Sanctum!" the Rakakin forces give a battle roar.

A ways away from the Castle Rakasa is approaching the 100 Zoras. By the time he met up with them, they had gotten quite a bit closer. Both factions came to a halt and Rakasa pushed a little forward saying, "Now, What brings a small Zora platoon here to a battlefield?" The Zoras did nothing for a moment then the force split in half. Mipha walked up to Rakasa. Rakasa spoke "Oh, Mipha… It has been… a while." Mipha looked up at Rakasa and said, "Please… Stop this, just ask for peace… i am on your side… ever since you took occupation of our Domain, we have had good trade and good crops… we should just end this war and make peace with Princess Zelda." Rakasa gets off of his horse and looks Mipha in the eye."No, any peaceful options ended when they decided to obliterate my home without any warning. And from there they have killed so many of my friends, You know what i am, i am the Calamity. I hold nothing but hate for the Hylian race, and i will not stop until my Kin have a safe home to return to."

Mipha hurriedly says "Rakasa, you feel more than hate! Look around you… you have so many 'Kin'... you feel more than just hate, or you would not have anyone next to you, over 8,000 people have rallied under your flag, because they believe in you and want to make a better future with you! You Love them Rakasa!" After hearing this Rakasa seemed to falter. He had been implanted with so many memories, so much hate and death, Rakasa scowled and said "No, i do this for my own sake, the more death, the more hate in the world, the more Haunting memories i receive!" Mipha replies "Yes maybe that was true at the beginning, but what about now!? Will you honestly say that you never had any feelings for anyone besides hate!?" Just then Kohga flashed into Rakasa's mind, along with all of his generals and all of the citizens of his cities. "Wh- I... " Rakasa managed to fumble out. Mipha continued "Please… just stop this war with no more bloodshed, too much has already been spilt." Rakasa regained his composure and said "No…" with that Mipha had a disappointed look on her face and she began to turn around to walk away.

As Rakasa saw Mipha about to leave, his heart screamed 'NO!' without a second thought, Rakasa reached out and grabbed Mipha's arm. She stopped and looked Rakasa in his now soft blue eyes. Rakasa immediately regretted touching Mipha, he remembered that tonight was a new moon. His eyes turned red and he let go of Mipha saying "I'm sorry..." however, Mipha was not blighted, nor was Rakasa's hands cold. Rakasa looked at his hand, his hand felt like it was on fire, for an instant, his palm whitened. Like a river being thawed, his blood began to be pumped through his now beating heart. Rakasa fell to his knees and tears rolled down his cheeks. After all of this time, Rakasa remembers the Goddesses words, he says "Only someone, who can give love to anyone, even all of the hate in me… Mipha, you love your people" Mipha replied "everyone deserves kindness, even monsters, you showed me that. When my mind was closed, you opened it and showed me that even monsters were people." Rakasa looks over to the burning city of Hyrule, and says "What have i done…"

Kohga and all of the other Generals enter the inner sanctum. Link and 20 Royal Guards held their positions in the room, Zelda was farther back. Kohga shouts "Your Tyrannous reign ends today Princess! Step down and no one needs to be hurt any farther." The 20 Royal Guards all unsheathed their weapons in unison. "I guess it isn't going to be that easy huh?" Kohga catches a glimpse of Varrik, Kohga continues "Leave that one for me." The Generals and Captains all run in to fight the Guards. Kohga zooms over to Varrik with a deadly speed and he slashes at Varrik, Varrik blocks and the two of them fall into deep combat. "Why did you kill Grom!? He trusted you and you stabbed him in the back! Now you fight for those Hylians again? You two timing piece of trash!" Kohga shouts at Varrik and begins to have the upper hand. The Royal guards begin to falter and some fall down dead. The Rakakin Forces are too strong and push the Royal Guards back. Link is holding back the lines and took down a few Captains. Kohga kicks Varrik in the chest and then runs over to Link to save more Kin's lives. Link and Kohga begin to fight for everything they believe in.

Rakasa is running up Hyrule's Castles steps hoping he can make it there in time. *Pant Pant* "Just a little farther!" All of the Kin just watch as Rakasa runs through the city.

Why you ask?

* * *

A few minutes earlier: "It was then, that i knew that Mipha was the 'Bride' that the Goddesses told me of, the one to put a permanent end to the Calamity that resides in me. Mipha has a kind heart, and a gift to heal. I told Mipha that i would stop the fight and allow both sides to live together in peace, but for a price. We made a bargain, that once this was over, she was to be my bride. She was overjoyed that there would be no more bloodshed and she gave me a hug. When she embraced me… i felt like a new person, the feeling was beyond words… i first began to burn, and then… a soft lul, i felt at peace… my skin became clear, my blight was gone, my eyes back to normal and my hair a silvery white. She saw me and let go, she looked at me in a different light. I ran to the Castle to stop the war and end it in peace. My heart beating, my soul free, i guess i didn't need Mipha to be my bride, but a warm embrace of love."

* * *

Rakasa burst into the Inner sanctum free from blight, but… he was too late. Link drew his sword from Kohga's chest and Kohga fell to the ground blood dripping from link's blade."No…" Rakasa rasped, Rakasa clenched his hand and gave a battle cry, the entire room froze. Time has literally stopped, Only Link and Rakasa are able to move. Rakasa shouts "You are me, and i am you, we are the same, and we are total opposites." Then Rakasa's Soul came out of his body and his body Darkened, becoming the Calamity. Rakasa entered Link's body and the two of them became one. Now came the clash of good against evil, Link against the darkness. Who knows how long the battle took, time was irrelevant. But the Evil Calamity was slain, and Link held the knowledge of all Kin. Time resumed, Rakasa's soul came back out of Link, it materialized into Hylian form and touched Kohga's forehead saying "Son, come back to me" Rakasa had tears rolling down his face, he kissed Kohga on the head. The room lit up and light came from Kohga's body.

The three Goddesses say in unison "Rakasa, you are Rakasa no more, The Calamity is gone forever, you have done well. Rest, you have not slept for Eight years, it is time for you to rest." Kohga's eyes open and his wound begins to heal. Rakasa looks at Kohga and smiles, "I Love you my son." His eyes close and Rakasa dissipates into the air. "I now… Can rest…" his voice is heard in the room, then silence. The Kin drop their weapons and begin to weep. Kohga has tears rolling down his cheeks. Link looks at Princess Zelda and drops his weapon. "The Battle is over…"

Mipha Feels a warm breeze, and a voice say "I have always loved you." Tears rolled down Mipha's cheeks as she turned around and traveled home.

Kohga becomes the ruler over all of Hyrule; a place where monsters don't exist, all living things are treated the same. Zelda was appointed as a Council Woman and she continued to live in the Castle. As for the others, they all lived under Kohga's reign, and led a peaceful life.

* * *

One Year later: Kohga walks into a little girl's room. He goes to a bookshelf and picks up Rakasa's Blackened Journal. It took him a while to recover all of the pages. He sits down besides his daughter Rain. He opens it up, Rain then says to her father Kohga, "Ayah... another bedtime story? Aren't i too old for bedtime stories?" Kohga softly replied "Not this story little one", turning the page, Kohga began to read.

 _ **The-End**_


End file.
